Short Story: Star Fox Discoveries
by wolfmanhanan1
Summary: A little story between Fox and Krystal


Prolouge

Short Story: Star Fox Discoveries

A few months after the fight with the Aparoids, Fox went out on his own to settle down, as the vision of his father during the final battle with the Aparoid Queen left him weary.

Krystal wanted to come with him, but he declined. Still, even after she was told not to follow, she still followed him in secret to make sure he is safe.

However,

While flying through an asteroid belt, Fox's ship crashlands onto a desolate, unknown world.

This is where our story begins…..

"Mayday! Mayday! Gravity-defusion systems are offline! Activating emergency landing!" the vulpine yelled as he was clicking through various buttons to make sure his ship would stay in motion. The computers of his craft kept blinking red, with the computer's voice speaking.

"Request denied. Critical damage has been sustained. You're only option is to eject."

Fox realized what the computer meant, but he knew that it was too soon to enter eject mode. If he did so in the vacuum of space, it could kill him. So, he broke the computer screen, and altered the wires so the G-Defuser systems would aim him towards the planet. The ship blast off into the atmosphere of the planet, and was now at least a few thousand feet in the air. At that time, Fox grabbed a helmet to cover his mouth and eyes. He pulled the eject switch on the bottom of the seat, and skyrocketed out of the cockpit. He looked as he saw the Arwing fall to the ground, and at that time, he pulled onto his parachute and safely landed. He got up and looked around at his environments. The planet had a dark blue coloring, and the ground and rocks surrounding him were black. Fox removed his mask and breathed. The air was breathable.

"At least I can breath. Where am I?" he said and began to walk to discover more about the planet. It was windy, but it didn't seem to stop Fox. Before he went out, he sent out a distress signal.

With his wrist computer, he analyzed the ground while walking, akin to a metal detector. Each blip was weak, until it beeped rapidly at a certain spot. Surprising Fox, he dug his paws into the ground, and discovers an amulet. He had a curious look to him as he picked up the heavy object. On the amulet was a series of words that were told in a different language that he didn't know. It was Saurian, more ancient. But then, he heard a feminine voice behind him.

"That was an amulet that belonged to the people that lived here."

Fox turned to see his blue vixen love, Krystal, who was semi-sad about his discovery. Fox was surprised.

"Wow, you came here that fast?" Foxed asked her.

"I was here long enough. I'm sorry Fox, I couldn't bear to leave you alone." she replied with a sad look. Fox however gave a small smile.

"It's alright Krystal. I understand. So, you said that there were people here once?"

"Yes. This….is my home, Cerinia." she said sadly. Fox had a shocked expression on his face as he looked around.

"B-But I thought it was destroyed…"

"It's environment was destroyed. My family is dead, and my whole race is dead. I'm all that's left." Krystal replied before she covers her face, drops to her knees and sobs. She cried out as she remembered her family clearly, and before she knew it, they were gone. She grabbed the dirt and pulled it up to look at what Andross has done to her home.

Feeling an extreme sense of sympathy, Fox walked over and went to her level.

"Krystal...I...I had no idea…I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault Fox, it's Andross's!" she yelled in anger, trying to hold back her tears. In response, Fox hugged her, and she slowly starts to calm down.

"Andross is dead now...you won't have to worry about him anymore….as long as me and the team are around, we'll make sure you're safe. You're the center of my universe, and I wouldn't bear to see you go. I-I care about you a lot…" he said nervously blushing a bit. Krystal stopped crying and warmly hugs him back.

"And I do too, Fox McCloud." she said warmly.

And just at that time, two Arwings landed on the planet, and Falco and Slippy went out to get them.

"Had some trouble Ein…?" Falco was at a loss for words as he and Slippy saw Krystal and Fox hug for a while. But their hugging soon stopped as the two saw their fellow teammates. They got up and dusted themselves, stuttering a bit to explain why they were hugging, with Falco and Slippy smirking a bit.

"Yeah yeah, save the story when we get back to the Great Fox." said Falco.

"What were you doing Fox?" asked Slippy.

As they went to their spaceships, Fox and looked at eachother smiling, and he simply said.

"We just had a little talk Slip."

The End


End file.
